


Brothers in Arms

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Clint's brother is one of Bucky's handlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

_Two weeks._

It had been two damn weeks since Steve and Nat had left for Russia, in pursuit of the Winter Soldier. Two goddamn weeks and not a word. Clint was going out of his mind, worrying about Natasha – well, he knew she could look after herself, and Steve was more than capable of caring for her, but he still worried.

It wasn’t that strange that they hadn’t heard anything yet – if they had, Clint knew nothing of it. The strangest part was that Clint hadn’t been sent to Russia with them. It had shocked Nat and Steve, as well as the rest of the team.

Clint and Nat were the perfect mix of assassination and combat skills, patience and social, and plotting. They worked their best together, and yet Fury had insisted that Clint remain in his rooms at SHIELD, training agents in archery – _seriously, I’ve been demoted to **babysitter**_.

An arrow thudded into the wall above Clint’s bed, close to the door as an angered growl escaped his lips. He should be in Russia, helping his team mate, kicking Winter Soldier ass.

Another arrow thudded into the wall as Clint stared at the ceiling.

Another arrow – _thud_.

Another – _thud, scream_.

Clint’s eyebrow’s rose as he looked up, smirking at the sight of a pale-faced Tony, arrow mere inches from his face.

“That was rude, Bird-Boy. Nat and Steve are ba-”

Clint was out of the room, pushing past Stark before he could even finish his sentence. His speed merely increased, feet pounding down the corridors, echoing around him. Agents tried to stop him, but Clint was too quick, slamming into the observation room. Fury turned, eyes wide, before panic took over his features.

“Barton, return to your station, _immediately_!”

But it was too late.

Clint stopped, staring through the two-way glass at an all too familiar face.

“Why is my brother in handcuffs..?”

xox

“My brother would never do that.” Clint shook his head so violently he almost threw himself off balance. “You’re wrong. You’re mistaken.”

“Clint, he was controlling the Winter Solider. We have proof. He was one of Bucky’s handlers.” Even Nat’s soothing voice couldn’t stop Clint jumping up, his chair slamming to the ground as he leant heavily on the table.

“My brother left when I was 15 to join the Army because he _cares_ about America.” Clint was amazed that fire wasn’t leaving his nostrils. “He would _never_ turn around and do this. I know Barney. Never.”

“Agent Barton, stand _down_.”

He glanced at Fury, unaware that he had drawn bow; arrow was mere inches from Steve’s face opposite him. His breathing was harsh and ragged, and tears were streaming down his face.

“Stand down, Agent, or we _will_ shoot.”

It took Clint a good half a minute to unlock his muscles, dropping his bow and arrow with a clatter. Nat immediately tugged him into a tight hug, holding him so he didn’t fall.

“It’ll be alright, Clint, everything will sort itself out in the end.”

“Captain Rogers, questioning in five minutes.”

“I’m watching in. Don’t even argue with me, Fury, that’s my brother.”

Fury merely closed his mouth with a grimace, and gestured him into the observation room.

xox

Clint stared through the glass at Barney’s face, eyes wide.

He was different, _so_ different.

Scars littered his face, and a lot more than what their Father had given his older brother. His voice was horse, almost broken completely. The mere sound made Clint want to cry.

This wasn’t his brother. This was a _shell_.

“What were you doing, Mr. Barton.”

“My job.”

“You were a part of the American Army, stationed in Russia. What happened?”

“I was doing my job; handling the Asset.”

Natasha could have sworn she heard Clint’s heart break.

“And how did you do that?”

“Oh, it was easy. Especially after all the years I spent looking after my precious little brother when we ran away from home.” Barney smirked at the glass, his head tilted. “Hawkeye, boy wonder... you really are a different kind of wonder than the people you work with, aren’t you?”

Fury jumped at the sound of the door slamming open and he spun around just in time to see Clint force his way into the room. An arrow pinned Steve to the wall and Clint grabbed Barney’s hair, yanking his hair back with a vicious hiss.

“Who the fuck are you and where is my brother?”

“Stand _down_ , Agent Barton.”

 _Slap_.

Barney’s head snapped to the side before he smirked up at Clint. “Did I hit a nerve..? You remember all those nights, don’t you? Sneaking out behind my back to work the streets in that sexy little lingerie, begging like a whore to get money to help support us. I dare say you started to enjoy it after a time. Especially, oh what was his name, Tony? Anthony? Something like that, Sharp? Stark. You liked him, you liked him a lot, I heard you. At night.”

Clint reeled backwards, gasping for air. He could _feel_ the looks everyone was giving him, could _feel_ Fury’s disappointment, Steve’s disgust, Natasha’s shock.

A yell echoed around the room and Clint looked around to see his brother free of the handcuffs that had chained him, Clint’s own knife in Barney’s hand. Clint stumbled back and shook his head.

“It’s me... Barney, please... it’s me, Clint, your little brother...”

A shriek of pain escaped Clint’s lips as Barney pushed the blade deep into his baby brother’s heart.


End file.
